


Gabby's Drabbles !

by sleepintim



Category: Diabolik Lovers, anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, No smut or angst sorry, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Shu Sakamaki x reader, Shū sakamaki - Freeform, Tsundere Reader, iwaizumi hajime/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepintim/pseuds/sleepintim
Summary: just a couple random things from wattpad and such! these are kind of old but hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are all... considerably weeb-y and I apologize for that...

Chapter 01:   
Shu Sakamaki 

The blond Samiki brother loved the fact he wouldn't even have to wear his  
troublesome headphones to tune out the world, he could listen to the annoying girls voice for an eternity, although he'd never admit that, it was undoubtedly true.

As she continued rambling about how her day was, he couldn't help but start to lose consciousness. The girl shook him asking if he was alright, causing the vampire to let out a sigh of annoyance. 

"Continue." He ordered quietly, the girl blushed feeling nervous, realizing that she was talking to the aphetic brother. She'd usually ramble to Yui about this kind of stuff, but Yui was pulled away by Ayato. 

"Aha gomen, I got carried away, I'll leav-" she was cut off by Shuu's glare, her eyes widened when he demanded her to continue speaking. The red faced girl begun to talk about events that occurred this day. Like how Kanato got mad at her for trying to eat one of his many sweets, and how Laito endlessly flirted with the her, laughing every time her face turned into the colour of a strawberry. 

Strangely enough this was also calming for the girl unlike Yui, Shuu stayed quiet observing her and actually listening.  When she looked over at Shuu a few minutes later he was asleep, okay maybe Yui is a little better to talk to about this kind of this stuff considering he either passed out from how boring she is or the fact her voice may have calmed him. Her face turned beet red again thinking that she could actually possibly be right with the second one.

"Aw, Bitch-Chan looks so cute right now nfu〜" She heard a voice behind her joke, the girl could identify that life right away, Laito.

"Shut up Baka!" The girl yelled, quickly covering her mouth remembering Shuu was sleeping behind her, when she checked he was still passed out, the girl let out a sigh of relief, she's already had her blood sucked twice today, and that's enough for the day. 

"Aw you make an adorable tsundere, Bitch-Chan〜." Laito teased, the girls face turned red she whispers out a few swears before stomping past Laito.


	2. Tsundere reader VS Iwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God.... why was I such a weeb ..... anyways ... enjoy I guess?

The gods probably hate you considering you got the worst partner for a project, Owikawa Toru. To say he was just annoying would be a compliment, he always had a crowd of loud girls following him, and he barley had free time to do homework considering he was always practicing. Today Owikawa said he could meet you in the library after school ended, but guess who didn't show up? 

You've been waiting for half an hour, angrily you stood up, grabbing all of your things and begun to stomp over to the gym, where of course the pretty boy volleyball fanatic would be.

As you finally made it to the gym you got to you angrily slammed the doors open, the banging sound echoing throughout the gym, causing all of the Aobajōsai volleyball team members to stop whatever they were doing to look over at you. Yes, normally you'd wither and run out because of your shyness, but not today, today you were here for revenge!

"Oi, Shittykawa, did you forget we were supposed to meet today for the project!?" You yelled angrily, picking up a stray volleyball. The brunette turned around to face you with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Ne, y/n-chan you don't have to be so ma-" before he could finish his sentence a volleyball was smashed into his face, slowly but surely, he slightly tripped backwards before his longtime bestie caught him, some of the other team members laughed at this while the coach told them to get back to practicing.

"Aha sorry for not telling you I couldn't make it ____-chan but before I knew it Iwa-chan dragged me over here" the pretty boy admitted, with his eyes slightly shut and scratching the back of his neck, the muscly God beside him furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. 

"Sorry about that _____-chan, I didn't realize Shittykawa actually had other plans then practicing." Iwazumi stated, causing you to slightly feel mad at yourself, here you were getting apologized- from your long time crush, about something incredibly stupid, your face beginning to heat up.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting your practice" you apologized, tears brimming in your eyes and face still burning, this caused panic looks on the best friend trio, Iwazumi roughly hitting Shittykawa's back.

"Oi, look at what you did Trashykawa!" The stronger male angrily shouted to his friend causing an even more pained expression.

"Now, Iwa-chan you don't have to be so rude! Just because I made your crush cry doesn't mean you can-" Owikawa roughly stopped after realizing what he just said, stepping away from his flushed friend.

Your entire body felt as if it was burning, you awkwardly stuttered a sorry for the intrusion and begun on you way out, before you heard one of your male friends yell it something incredibly emberessing... 

"Don't worry about it Senpai, she really likes you too!" Your friend, no rather your arch-enemy shouted, this caused a couple of loud hoorays and one 'you better invite me to the wedding senpai!'

"Ah look at the time- gotta blast!" You yelled and ran out of the gym as fast as you could.


End file.
